Falling In Love 2
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: Continuação da Falling In Love. Aconselho ler a citada antes. Todos Humanos.


Os personagem pertencem à Stephenie Meyer

–

**Falling In Love 2 **

–

**P.O.V. Jasper**

É hoje! Hoje a Alice vai pra cá! Ela, Bella e Edward já estão formados no ultimo ano, e agora estão a caminho da Universidade da Califórnia, onde eu, Rose e Emmett estamos.

Eu fiquei responsável de ir buscar eles no aeroporto, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie cuidavam dos últimos detalhes para a mudança.

Agora todos nós iríamos morar em um mesmo apartamento, não quero nem ver no que isso vai dar.

Estes últimos dias, ando pensando muito na Alice, e em uma das ultimas vezes em que nos falamos.

Aquela historia de "E quem disse que isso não aconteceu?", me deu muito o que pensar. Achei que a Alice estava apaixonada, e pensar isso me fez sentir estranho... Não tem como descrever isso.

Agora estou em meu carro, indo em direção ao aeroporto e pensando na Alice. E o transito não esta ajudando muito. Espero que não chegue atrasado no aeroporto.

_Minutos mais tarde..._

Consegui! Cheguei a tempo. No momento em que cheguei ao portão de desembarque nacional, vi Alice, Bella e Edward. A primeira, chegava a dar pulinhos, de tanta alegria.

De repente, só existia ela. Meus olhos e minha atenção estavam todos _nela_.

- JAZZ – gritou Alice, me abraçando forte e jogando seus braços em meus ombros. Eu também a abracei. Céus! Que saudade eu estava dela!

Notei que a olhava no fundo dos olhos, e ela também me encarava. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, as respirações entre cortadas. Até que... alguém coçou a garganta.

Alice tirou os braços de volta do meu pescoço rapidamente se afastou de mim, eu dei um passo para trás e encarei Edward.

Cumprimentei ele e depois Bella.

- Vamos? – perguntei. Eles assentiram.

Depois é que me dei conta: eu_ quase_ beijei a Alice. Minha melhor amiga! Acho que estou ficando louco.

Durante o caminho até o nosso apartamento Bella, Alice e Edward me contaram algumas novidades.

Logo já havíamos chegado, ajudei Alice com as suas malas, que não eram poucas, e depois fomos para dentro do apartamento.

Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá, o apartamento estava todo mobiliado e decorado, obra de Esme Cullen, só esperando pelos seus três novos moradores.

As meninas se abraçaram, choraram, mataram as saudades e todas essas coisas de mulheres.

Ficamos conversando um tempo ate que...

- Gente, eu to cansada. Vou dormir – Alice disse, pelo que a conheço, ela não deve ter dormido muito na noite passada. – Onde é meu quarto? – perguntou, olhando um corredor que possuía quatro portas.

- Bom... – Rosalie começou, e pela sua expressão, estava escondendo algo.

- Conta, Rose – pediu Bella.

- Sótemtrêsquartos – ela falou, rápido.

- Repete – as meninas pediram.

- O apartamento só tem três quartos! – explicou Emmett.

- Ta – disse Alice – Então... como é que fica?

- Eu vou ficar em um quarto com a Rose – disse Emmett. Isso não vai dar boa coisa pro meu lado. – O Eddie e a Bells ficam em outro. E o Jasper fica com a Alice em outro. – Nossa! _Ótimo _isso. Note o sarcasmo, por favor.

Alice me olhou nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Tudo, tudo. Vou dormir. – disse ela e saiu para o quarto.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando e vendo filmes. Depois fomos dormir, a sorte é que as aulas só começariam na segunda, hoje era sexta.

Fui para o quarto, em silencio, assim não acordaria Alice. E lá estava ela, dormindo, com as feições tranqüilas e a respiração leve. Mesmo depois de muitos anos, ela continuava a me lembrar uma fada. Minha fada.

Céus! O que eu estou pensando! A Alice é a minha amiga, só. Fim!

E, para piorar um pouco a situação, a cama era de casal. Acho que o mundo me odeia!

Peguei uma roupa para trocar e fui em direção ao banheiro. Troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e depois voltei ao quarto e dormi. Não tive sonhos esta noite.

Acordei senti o _seu _perfume, abri os olhos rapidamente. E ela não estava no quarto. Me sentei na cama, cocei os olhos e me espreguicei, quando terminei de fazer isto, alguém abre a porta do banheiro. Era Alice. Viro a cabeça e olho ela saindo do banheiro. Apenas com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

- JASPER! – ela grita, assim que vê que eu estava a observando.

- Desculpa – virei rapidamente o rosto. Momento constrangedor, pensei.

- Nota mental: sempre lembrar de pegar a roupa antes do banho – Alice sussurrou, mas eu ouvi.

Alice pegou uma roupa qualquer no seu armário, que já estava arrumado, e foi rapidamente para o banheiro. Voltando minutos depois.

Neste meio tempo, já havia ido ao banheiro que havia no corredor, e feito tudo o que devia.

Logo depois fui para a cozinha, onde todos estavam tomando café da manha.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – Emmett me cumprimentou, assim que cheguei na cozinha.

- Bom dia, todo mundo - falei, ignorando Emmett.

Todos também me deram bom dia. O café da manha foi calmo, menos por alguma piadinhas de Emmett, sobre como eu e Alice passamos a noite passada. Só faltou Alice pular no pescoço do irmão.

- Não aconteceu nada! – disse ela, se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto. Batendo a porta com força logo depois.

Rosalie deu um tapa no braço de Emmett e o xingou por suas atitudes. Eu fui até o quarto, e bati na porta.

- Allie – chamei – Abre a porta. – pedi, colocando minha mão na maçaneta.

- Ta aberta – ela disse, e eu abri a porta. Quando entrei Alice estava passando a mão no rosto.

- Você estava chorando? – perguntei, me aproximando.

Quando Alice iria me responder, Rosalie surge na porta do quarto. Com um brilho estranho no olhar, vale destacar.

- Alice – ela cantarolou.

- Fala – disse Alice, olhando Rosalie.

- Adivinha. – pediu Rose.

- Eu não prevejo o futuro, Rosalie.

- Ta. Então, a Anne me ligou, e disse que vai ter uma festa na casa dela. Querem ir? – Rosalie olhou para mim e para Alice. – É amanha a noite, e vão uns amigos bem gatos da Anne, vale falar. – Não sei por que, mas não gostei nada disso.

- Eu ouvi isso, Rosalie Hale – disse Emmett, de algum lugar da casa. Nós rimos.

- Quem é Anne? – Alice perguntou.

- Uma colega da faculdade, que dá festas ótimas e tem amigos gatos. – Rose repetiu, só para irritar Emmett - Assim você desencalha.

- Eu continuo ouvindo isso, Rosalie Lillian Hale – Emmett disse, irritado.

- Eu não estou encalhada, Rosalie! – falou Alice. – Mas vamos na festa sim.

- Ta! – os olhos de Rosalie brilharam.

Era bom ver Alice feliz, mas essa festa ainda me parece má idéia

À tarde, Rose e Alice foram fazer compras, e arrastaram Bella com elas. Umas quatro horas depois elas voltaram, com muitas sacolas. Coitados do meu pai e do Carlisle, a fatura do cartão vai vir uma fortuna.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. No dia seguinte é que foi mais movimentado.

Quando acordei Alice já não estava mais no quarto, então me arrumei e fui em direção a cozinha. Onde estavam todos, menos Rose e Emmett.

- Cadê a Rosalie e o Emmett? – perguntei, depois de dar bom dia as pessoas presentes na cozinha.

- Rose ficou resfriada – explicou Bella. – E o Emmett foi levar um remédio pra ela.

- Já eras a nossa festa de hoje – falou Alice.

Não sei por que, mas essa noticia me agradou um pouco...

Primeiro dia de faculdade, ai vamos nós. Tecnicamente não era meu primeiro dia, mas era o de Alice, Bella e Edward.

Rosalie (que já estava melhor do resfriado) e Emmett foram no carro dele, Edward e Bella foram no carro de Edward (que ele havia comprado a poucos dias). E eu e Alice fomos no meu carro.

- Animada? – perguntei, quando estávamos quase chegando ao campus da Universidade.

- Muito! – Alice chegava a dar pulinhos.

Mesmo com alguns alunos novos este ano, pode-se dizer que os dois novos Cullen e a nova Swan chamaram bastante atenção.

Edward, no colegial, era o terror das meninas. Ainda bem que ele só tem olhos para a Bella, e a mesma não é ciumenta. Bella já não gostava de chamar muita atenção, mas sempre chamou a atenção de alguns meninos e nunca deu bola para os mesmos. Alice já era do tipo que não chama muita atenção quando passa, mas também não passa despercebida. Confuso? Eu não acho.

Admito, não gostei muito de ver os meninos olhando para Alice. Uns até assobiaram! Ridículo. O bom é que Alice não dava bola, apenas olhava para frente em direção a sua sala.

Uma coisa que eu gostei muito. Varias outras garotas dariam tudo para estar no lugar dele, e iriam agir diferente. A Maria é um exemplo delas.

Falando nela, eis que surge Maria na minha frente. Todos os outros a olham. Emmett e Rosalie, com desprezo, pois já _sabiam _quem ela era. Nas palavras de Rosalie: Uma vadia que não tem o que fazer na vida, se acha e fica dando em cima de todo homem que aparece em sua frente. Inclusive meu irmão.

Maria chegou bem perto de mim, até que nota as pessoas a nossa volta.

- Quem são vocês? – ela pergunta, apontando Bella e Edward e depois encarando Alice diretamente nos olhos.

- Edward Cullen – apontei para Edward, o mesmo disse uma "Olá" desanimado, acho que ele já havia notado o _tipo de pessoa_ que Maria é. – Bella Swan – Bella repetiu à ação de Edward – E Alice Cullen.

- Prazer. Sou Maria Sanchez. – disse Maria, parando de encarar Alice com os olhos. Maria de afastou de nós.

Depois cada um foi para a sua aula. O dia passou rapidamente, e logo eu e Alice estávamos no meu carro, voltando pra casa.

- Bizarra essa sua amiga, a Maria, viu? – disse Alice, depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- Por quê? O que ela fez? – perguntei, olhando Alice rapidamente.

- Estava na biblioteca, atrás de um livro que um dos meus professores pediu. Então a Maria começou a me encher de perguntas. "O que você é do Jasper?" ela perguntava. Ai eu "Amiga, desde a infância". Ai ela: "Só isso mesmo?". Eu afirmava. Então depois de um tempo, ela desistiu e foi embora. – explicou Alice – Afinal, o que essa Maria é sua?

- Amiga. Ela queria ser algo mais, mas não gosto dela. – dei de ombros.

- Ainda com essa historia de "Eu quero me apaixonar" ? – Alice perguntou.

- Não é bem isso. Mas não vou enganar a garota, só iria magoa-la.

- Bem que ela merecia... – disse Alice, baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- Nada – então Alice mudou de assunto.

No dia seguinte Alice e Maria se encaravam ameaçadoramente, acho que não aconteceu só o que Alice havia me contado, na biblioteca. Mas preferi não perguntar.

O dia seguinte então foi mais estranho ainda, eu havia passado na biblioteca para pegar um livro para um trabalho e estava passando na frente da sala de Alice, já que ela iria embora comigo. Ela estava na frente da Maria, com um olhar muito brabo. E a mesma disse alguma coisa pra ela, coisa que não pude ouvir, pois estava um pouco longe.

- Nunca mais repita isso! – disse Alice, isto eu pude ouvir, já que estava mais perto. Então Alice fez uma coisa que nunca me passou pela cabeça, deu um tapa no rosto de Maria.

Maria, por sua vez, ia revidar, mas Alice lhe deu mais um tapa. Logo Maria levou aos mãos aos cabelos de Alice, puxando os mesmos. Alice também levou as mãos ao cabelo de Maria. Então Alice deu outro tapa em Maria e logo estava "livre" das mãos de Maria. E, pela expressão de Maria, doeram bastante. Esse lado da Alice eu não conhecia.

Corri até lá e separei Alice de Maria, o que menos queria ver agora era Alice machucada. Emmett apareceu, não sei da onde, e segurou Maria.

- Vamos, Alice – falei. Alice deu uma arrumada nos cabelos e deu um sorriso falso para Maria.

Depois de já estarmos dentro do carro, a encarei.

- O que deu em você, Alice? – falei, brabo. Mas logo passou, não conseguia ficar brabo com Alice.

- É que a Maria falou que... – Alice ia responder, mas parece que desistiu – É melhor você não saber. É melhor pra mim, pra você. Para nós dois.

- Você não devia ter saído "no tapa" com a Maria! – briguei.

- Vai ficar do lado dela agora? – gritou Alice, irritada. Ela cruzou os braços, fez um biquinho e não me olhou mais, ficou olhando pela janela o caminho inteiro. E não me deu a chance de responder.

Acho que estou encrencado.

Durante o resto do dia, Alice não voltou a falar comigo. Alice não fica braba comigo desde... desde nunca. Eu e ela nunca brigamos assim.

À noite, estava no quarto, lendo um livro, quando Alice chega lá. Ela usava um short e uma blusa sem mangas. Linda.

Agora eu enlouqueci! Ela é minha melhor amiga! Foco, Jasper. Foco!

Então Alice deitou-se do meu lado, sem nem olhar para mim, e fechou os olhos. Acho que esta na hora de pedir desculpas.

- Alice – chamei. Ela não se moveu. – Desculpa. – pedi.

Alice abriu os olhos, sentou se na cama e me encarou.

- Se você gosta da Maria, Jasper, fica com ela! Mas não enrole a garota – disse Alice.

- Eu NÃO gosto dela, entendeu? – falei.

- Então fala isso pra ela! – Alice bufou, e depois foi dormir.

E a conversa acabou por ali. Mas eu não falaria nada para Maria, aquela garota é doida. E não sabe levar um não. Imagine se eu dissesse pra ela? Ela nunca iria me deixar em paz!

E os dias foram passando e cada dia mais a Alice ia chamando atenção dos garotos da Universidade. E cada dia eu sentia uma coisa diferente. Cada vez que eu a via senti uma coisa estranha, não sei bem descrever o que era.

Até que um dia, decidi conversar com Edward e Emmett sobre isso.

Nós estávamos em casa, e as meninas estavam em algum lugar. No shopping, provavelmente.

Emmett e Edward viam um filme qualquer na TV, eu nem prestava atenção, minha cabeça estava longe.

- Cansei disso! – falei, depois de uns minutos.

- Do que? – Emmett falou – O filme é maneirinho, até.

- Não é isso! – falei.

- É o que então? – Edward perguntou, ele e Emmett me olhavam.

- Vocês já viram a quantidade de meninos que ficam em cima da Alice? – disse, um pouco irritado.

Edward e Emmett começaram a rir. Sério, rir!

- Ei! Isso não é engraçado. Ela é irmã de vocês!

- É engraçado sim – falou Emmett, limpando as lagrimas devido às gargalhadas.

- Você esta com ciúmes é, Jasper? – perguntou Edward.

- Não! – falei. Mas não tinha certeza disso, será que aquela sensação estranha era ciúmes?

- E você gosta dela também – falou Edward.

- Acho que não – falei – É estranho.

- Para mim também foi – disse Emmett – Tipo... achei que a Rosalie nunca aceitaria namorar comigo, mas aconteceu. E nem me lembre do que é ter ciúmes... – Emmett balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Isso por que a Rosalie não tinha um "melhor amigo" – começou Edward – VOCÊ era o melhor amigo da Rose. Eu tinha que aturar o Jacob toda hora na casa da Bella! Não era fácil, não – admitiu Edward, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Isso é estranho. – falei.

- Para nós também foi – disse Edward.

- Vai se declarar para a Baixinha? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não sei, preciso pensar.- falei, me levantando.

E eu pensei, pensei muito. Sim, eu estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por Alice Cullen. Alguns dias se passaram, e o ciúme aumentava. Preciso resolver isso, e logo. Emmett e Edward passaram os dias falando sobre isso. Mas eu tinha medo, e se ela não me amasse?

Estava indo em direção ao estacionamento, encontrar Alice para irmos para casa, quando o meu celular toca. Era Bella.

- Oi, Bella – digo.

- _Olá._ – ela fala – _Só vim avisar que o Edward pediu para você encontrar ele na sala de musica._

- Por que ele mesmo não me ligou? – isso esta estranho.

- _Ele disse que não conseguia. Tchau. _– Bella desligou.

Fui rapidamente até a sala de musica. Se demorasse, ligaria para Alice e pediria que me esperasse.

Foi minha surpresa, que quando entrei na sala, lá estava ela, com um olhar confuso.

- Jasper? – perguntou ela.

- Alice? – estava confuso.

Então ouvimos uma porta se fechando. A porta em si era a da sala de musica. Ficamos presos.

- AH – Alice gritou, quando notou que estávamos trancados.

- Calma – pedi, Alice me olhou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Seu irmão queria falar comigo.

- A Bella me ligou, e disse que o Edward queria falar comigo – explicou Alice – Falando nele... cadê ele? – ela olhou em volta da sala, assim como eu, e nada de Edward.

De repente, alguém bate na porta e depois larga um bilhete em baixo da mesma. Eu vou até lá e pego.

Ele estava destinado a mim e a Alice. A mesma já estava do meu lado.

- De quem é? – ela perguntou. Dei de ombros e abri o bilhete.

_Alice e Jasper._

_Antes que nos xinguem, isto foi necessário. Vocês só saem dessa sala quando se acertarem._

_Até mais._

_Emmett, Edward, Rosalie e Bella._

- Os nossos melhores amigos nos deixaram trancados aqui!? – Alice estava irritada – Nunca mais conto nada para a Rose, nem para a Bella – disse ela, em tom baixo.

- Vamos ficar por aqui, uma hora eles tem que nos "soltar" – falei.

- Ok – disse Alice, e depois se sentou em um banco que havia na sala.

Eu sentei em um canto da sala e encostei minha cabeça na parede. Não era hoje, não seria hoje. Eu não iria falar dos meus sentimentos em relação à Alice, _ainda._

E os minutos passaram, e o silencio estava incomodo.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa, Jazz – disse Alice, depois de intermináveis minutos.

- Eu também preciso – não agüentava mais esconder o que sentia.

Eu levantei e fui na direção de Alice. Ela também levantou.

- Mas você fala primeiro – pedi.

- Não, pode falar. – Alice disse.

- Fala, Alice. – insisti.

- Fala você primeiro, Jasper. – Alice insistiu.

- Isso é chato – disse.

- Falamos juntos? – ela propôs.

- Claro – mesmo com medo, aceitei.

- Um... dois... – ela falou.

- Três... – contei.

- Eu amo você – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice me olhou surpresa.

- Verdade? – ela perguntou.

- Eu nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas – afirmei – E você?

- Digo o mesmo.

Me aproximei de Alice, ela também se aproximou e jogou seus braços sobre meus ombros. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, as respirações entre cortadas. Até que... nossos lábios se encostaram, e nós nos beijamos. E dessa vez não havia ninguém para nos interromper.

-

**N/B:** Voltei \o/

Dessa vez foi rápido.

Não era para ter uma continuação, mas a idéia veio e as cartas anônimas ameaçando a minha vida também.

Então ai está.

O que acharam? Comentem!

Logo eu volto com mais uma Alice**&**Jazz

Beijos

**Bruh Cullen.**


End file.
